Help?
by kedatz17
Summary: McCoy/ Uhura fic... Spock cheats and Uhura wants to move on... can Leo help? REVEIW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Help?

Hope you guys enjoy!! Reveiw please!!!!

"Damn him!"

"Ny, sweetie you can do better," assured Gaila. "Spock is so far below you, Nyota!"

"You don't know the half of it, La. I just, I don't know what to do!" fumed Nyota Uhura. "I'm gonna go out for a bit."

She stormed out the door, not bothering to change from her strappy black dress. The more she walked, the angrier she became, until she finally reached a small bar. Weaving through the crowd, she made her way to the crowd to the bar tender and ordered two shots of Jack Daniels. Then she sat down in a booth in a corner.

_'God, I'm such a fuckin' idiot'_

"Nice dress...."came a voice.

"Shut the hell up! I've had a really shitty night and I don't need any snide comments," she said, turning to see Dr. McCoy standing next to her. "Oh my God! McCoy I didn't know it was you! I .... uh..."

Dr. McCoy put a hand up to stop her apology and slid in across from her. "I wasn't tryin' to be snide. It really is a nice dress."

"Thanks, I'm sorry Dr., I just have had a bad night is all... that's no reason to blow up at you though. Here, have one of my shots."

"Thank you, I don't mind if I do! Really though, it's ok. But call me Leonard, ok?" he smiled brightly at her.

"Sure, Leonard," she said smiling back.

"So Uhura, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" seeing her confusion, he continued. "I thought I'd see you in a club somewhere. This is where I normally am, drinking my problems away. So why are you here?"

"I don't want to trouble you," Uhura said slowly. "So no need to worry Leonard. But you should call me Nyota so that we'll be even."

"Ok, Nyota it is, but please tell me what's wrong?"

"It's Spock."

"What the hell did that greenblooded hobgoblin do?"

"He, he decided that if I wasn't ok with entertaining multiple partners, then our relationshipwas illogical. He said that I wasn't a necessity, merely an indulgence and he enjoyedmy company, but someone else's more. So my needs were irrelevent and unimportant. And you know what? I had no idea that this was going on! We were suppose to go out to my favorite restaraunt to kick off shoreleave. He was late so I went to his room and entered the key code. The door slid away to show him with his head between Christine Chapels legs! And that bitch smiled and waved at me! Saying that it was my turn next! Then Spock told me that our dinner was postponed until further notice. After that I started ranting in different languages until he shoved me out of his room and the door shut and locked."

Strong arms pulled her into a warm embrace as she sobbed. Uhura had been so focused on his ranting that she hadn't noticed her tears fall or Leonard coming over to her side offering comfort and sympathy.

"He shoved you out?" he asked incrediously. "How hard? Did he hurt you Nyota?"

"He pushed me into a corridor, put I tripped in my heels so I hit the wall. I'm okay, though, just a sore shoulder."

"I'll look at that later, but now.... what do you want me to do? Beat him up? Take you home? Say that I'm sorry? What do you need right now?"

With that she sobbed harder into his chest and mumbled, "I don't know anymore.... what do I do Leonard? I just don't know!"

"Shh.... you'll be ok. The pointy-eared bastard will pay, and Chapel will be doing inventory and graveyard shifts only now, ok? I'll find a new head nurse.... Gaila's always there helping out. She could be the replacement. Just relax right now..." he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. "I really am sorry about it though. Cheating sucks."

Uhura calmed down and wiped her face clean on her hand. She looked in to the compassionate green orbs of her friend and smiled a little.

"Thanks Leo," she murmured. "You are an amazing friend and she was an idiot to let you go."

"Hey, 'Leo' is new... but nice. He's an idiot too,l so don't worry your pretty little head about him anymore, ok?"

"I promise," she said yawning. "What time is it?"

"2:30 AM, shit Jim's probably worried sick about me.... I don't have my communicator."

"Jim, worried? Why?"

"Today's the anniversary of my divorce," he said quietly. "That's why I was here, but then I saw you."

"I'm sorry Leo.... Gaila's probably in hysterics too.... my communicator's in my room."

"Then I say that we get you home," he said, standing up.

As the left the bar, he placed a warm, guiding hand on the small of her back. When they got outside, Nyota gave a slight shiver when the cool night air hit her. Slight, but it didn't go unoticed by the dostor's keen eyes. He shed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

* * *

When they finally arrived back at the lodging wing of campus, Uhura was happier and McCoy hadn't thought of Jocelyn at all. They walked to the room Uhura shared with Gaila and she keyed in the entry code. When the door swished open, a worried pair with matching blue eyes grabbed them in a huge, bonecracking group hug.

"Ny! I was so worried! Where the hell have you been?" Gaila yelled.

"Bones you idiot! You aren't suppose to be alone at all today! Damn it Bones!" Jim repremanded.

"And you didn't have your communicator!" they screamed in unision.

"We lived didn't we? The most we drank was one shot each! And we are both here!!" McCoy retorted.

"Ny are you sure you're ok?" asked Gaila. "I was so worried!"

"I'm ok, I was at that little bar off campus when Leo found me."

"We talked and then came right back to our loving, overprotective friends," Leo added. "So you see Jim, I wasn't really alone."

"I see," smirked Jim while mouthing _'Leo' _quirking an eyebrow.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Gaila called freaking out so I searched campus and then came here after trying to call you!!" he replied. "Anyway, we will see you later girls."

Jim gave Gaila a chaste kiss on the lips and dragged McCoy out of the door and down the hall to their room. Upon entering McCoy was barraged with questions.

"Bones, are you really ok?" he asked quietly. "It being today and all."

"I actually am not bad, Jim... I really only had one shot," McCoy reassured him. "But Nyota's been through hell."

"I heard part of it. Did you get any details? Gaila said she was scared of Uhura doing somethin' stupid tonight. You know you probably saved her from more hell, don't you?"

He nodded and sat down on the couch, running a hand through his hair. "Jim, she saved me too. Spock's been cheating on her. He told her that they would go out to dinner at her favorite place, she showed up to his room and saw him doin' Chapel. She argued 'bout wantin' to be exclusive and he said that her needs were inferior. Then he _shoved_ her outta the room and locked the door," he concluded.

Jim sat thinking. Bones' southern drawl was going full strength, so he must be worries somethin' terrible. Uhura must've been a wreck. He clapped a hand on McCoy's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to go through that _'Leo'_, but if anyone can help her through this, you can, and maybe she'll help you move on too.... but, point of advice, don't fight Spock," Jim said smiling.

"Duh, Jim!" laughed McCoy. "I'm not that stupid!!"


	2. Chapter 2

** Please Reveiw!! Thank You!!! Enjoy!!**

"Ny, sweetie, how are you?" asked a concerned Gaila. "Did you really only have one shot?"

"Yeah, I would have had more but Leo came and distracted me. I'm just sorta numb right now La. I am _so _confused," she said, silent tears dripping down her face.

"Aw, Nyota, I know... and you're tired too. Come on, let's get you to bed."

* * *

Gaila mada sure that Nyota was in her most comfortable pajamas and rubbed her friend's back soothing'y as she cried herself to sleep.

"Computer, lights off," she whispered, leaving the bedroom. She walked out of the room and over to the couch. Gaila pulled out her communicator and called Jim. "Jim, are you awake?" she whispered.

"Uh-hmm.... hold on a second."

"..."

"Ok, back now. I had to leave the room so I didn't wake Bones."

"Ah, so he's asleep too?"

"Yep, out like a light. Tossing around though. He keeps saying 'Stupid greenblooded hobgoblin'. How's Nyota?" he asked concerned. "Bones said that it was pretty bad."

"Not great Jim. But Leonard helped in ways that nobody else can."

"Because of his divorce," agreed Jim. "I can't believe she gave him her first name so willingly though... that took me dating you for weeks!"

"I know," she said smiling. "And now we have a 'Leo' too. But I don't understand, Jim. How'd he find her?"

"Coincidence. Today's the anniversary of his divorce. I kept him busy all day, but then I had a conference with Pike. When I got back, he was gone. He must've gone to drink his problems away and saw her crying. He's a sucker for tears," Jim explained. "You should've heard him Lay. I haven't heard the accent that bad since I went into cardiac arrest after that intern gave me those five hypos. You know, the ones I was allergic to?"

"It was that bad? I remember that reaction. He about killed that intern. So 'Leo' has maybe moved on?" she asked hopefully. They had all watched Leonard spiral into dismal solitude, and she was happy that he had finally found some joy.

"Yeah, just maybe. I'm glad that they are atleast getting along better now. Well, enough about their problems. What are your plans for tomorrow morning?"

"James Tiberious Kirk," she giggled. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. How does brunch at 1100 sound?"

"Affirmative, Captain. Shall we leave our two troubled friends in each other's company?"

"Gaila, sweetheart, you read my mind! But right now, go to sleep."

* * *

When Nyota woke up the next morning, she was actually happy. She had had a lovely dream about a sunset picnic with.... _'Leo? Well, he is really sweet, but I already have Spock.' _That one word brought her back to reality. Spock was a lying, cheating bastard and she could do better; she would do better. Taking a deep, calming breath, she got out of bed to officially begin her shoreleave. Wandering through the kitchen, she noticed a lime green note on the counter.

_~ Ny,_

_ I'm so sorry if you wake up and I'm not there. Jim's taking me out to brunch at 1100. I waited as long as I could to leave. Shower, get dressed in something casual, and GO SEE McCOY!! Got my communicator if you need me!_

_ Love ya!_

_ ~ La_

Nyota smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness. She sighed and went to take a shower, as ordered. While she shampooed her hair, she imagined scrubbing Spock out of her life and washing him down the drain. When she finished, she dried off and ventured into her closet. Uhura chose comfy flair jeans that hugged her curves and a red tuertle neck. She added a white vest and casual black boots. Once she was dressed, she combed out her long, black hair, considering her styling options. Since it was shore leave, and she wasn't planning on doing much, she settled on two braids. After applying light makeup,and eating an apple, she picked up her communicator and headed off to meet McCoy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A light tap on the apartment door jolted McCoy out of his reading. He tossed the PADD aside and went over to the door. With the touch of a button, it slid away to revear Nyota.

"Hi Leo," she said quietly.

"Hey Nyota," he replied, releived to see her looking a little better. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure, thanks."

They walked into his room and sat on a couch.

"So what's up?" he asked casually. "I am guessing that Gaila's out with Jim."

"Yeah, she is. I wanted to thank you for last night. You helped me more than you know. And I wanted to apologize for breaking down last night."

"First of all, you shouldn't be apologizing foe showing emotion after what you went through. Furthermore, you helped me too," he sighed. "If I hadn't seen you, I would've gotten completely drunk and Jim would've found me laying beat up somewhere like last time we were on leave."

Uhura gasped slightly. "Oh my god. That day, at the academy! You had that huge black eye...... and Jim kept looking at you strangely. Gaila said that you didn't even yell at anyone in medical. I never even asked if you were ok! I am so sorry Leo!"

"That was before we were good friends. You weren't expected to know what was wrong."

"But Gaila was friends with you. And I was aquaintances with Jim.... I should've done _something_!" she insisted. "You did that for me last night."

"It's fine. I lived, you lived, and now we're friends and our roomates are thuroughly pleased."

They smiled at each other and McCoy put his arm around her shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. She winced noticeably, however, and he released her quickly.

"Sorry! What did I do?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's just, my shoulder hurts."

"Dammit Nyota! I completely forgot about that. Sorry! Can I see it?"

Uhura nodded and shed her vest before removing her turtle neck. This left her clad in a black camisole. McCoy turned to veiw her injured shoulder. He sucked breath through his teeth as he prodded the blue and yellow tinted skin. The joint was badly bruised, but nothing serious, just painful. She winced when he touched the darkest spot.

"How the hell did you get this?" McCoy whispered. "This is too bad to have just been a shove."

"I hit a computer console. It was on the wall and when I tripped, I fell into it. The bar was dark, and then I had your jacket on, so I didn't really pay attention to it."

"I can't believe I forgot about it. I don't think I can do much, but I can give you a hypospray with a painkiller."

"Yes please."

He got up and went over to his bedroom, disappearing from veiw. Uhura's thoughts began to wander.

_He's sooo nice! And I love his eyes, all green and warm. They show his feelings like a window to his soul. How cliche of me.... But I'm gonna take it slow. I just got out of a relationship._

He returned then, in thoughts of his own.

_Damn, she is gorgeous. Especially earlier when she was all relaxed and happy. I wanna make her happy. But I can't, I carry too much baggage._

"Hey, this may sting for a second, ok?" asked Leo as he approached.

"Yeah, go ahead," Nyota assured him, tilting her head so that he could have better access. With a sharp sting in her neck, some of the discomfort in her shoulder faded. She released a breath she hadn't realized she's been holding. "Thanks, Leo," she said softly, smiling at him.

"Only doin' my job, darlin'," he replied. "Now what are you doing for the rest of shoreleave?"

"I really don't konw. But I refuse to be depressed about the pointy eared basterd anymore."

"That's a good girl," he approved, smiling brightly. "How about we go to lunch and figure out some fun for you?"

"I like that plan," she agreed. "But my treat."

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you do that?" he insisted. "I'll pay."

Uhura finally gave in and after she pulled her clothes back on, they left to find lunch. They walked around San Francisco in the crisp November air, looking around for something to eat. They decided on an old fashioned steak house. After ordering two house salads and two steaks, 6oz for Uhura and 9oz for McCoy, they began discussing plans over salad.

"So let's get started then," Nyota stated."What are you doing for shoreleave?"

"Um, so far, not a thing," said McCoy.

"Hmmmm, sounds familiar," she smirked.

He laughed, "Fine then, what do you want to do? Spa day? Shopping? Dancing? Road trip? What sounds fun?"

"Wow, Leo," she giggled. "Those are a lot of choices! I definitely think that we should go out to dinner with Jim and Gaila. It sounds fun."

"No, it sounds interesting," he retorted, but his eyes shone with merriment. "I guess we'll have to do that. Anything else? What are you doing tonight?"

"How about the four of us do a movie night?" she suggested. "Each of us brings a movie, and then we vote on which ones we watch."

"Not a bad idea. I'll mention it to Jim."

Just then, the waitress brought them their steaks. Nyota wasted no time in cutting into hers. Leonard watched in amusement.

"God! I forgot how amazing steaks are. I am never being vegetarian again."

"Oh, because Vulcans don't eat meat right?" he asked. She nodded, so he continued. "Damn, that's a punishment in itself. Nothin' beats a good steak, except maybe a mint julep."

"You like mint juleps?" she asked.

"Like 'em? I love 'em! They are my absolute favorite drink!"

"I love them too!" she exclaimed. "But I haven't had them in forever."

"Really? Sometime, I'll take you to get a real one, in the south," he promised. "You know, I'm constantly learning new reasons why Spock is an idiot."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

McCoy hesistated. Should he embarass him self? She _could_ use the compliments and he _did _want to make her happy.

"Because you're gorgeous, intelligent, funny, polite, like steaks, and love mint juleps," he explained. "If you aren't perfect, you're damn close. As close as it gets."

"Leonard McCoy, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. You are too sweet," she said, flinging her arms around Leo and hugging him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her in return, savoring it. She pulled away sheepishly, smiling.

"Thanks Leo."

"No problem, darlin'. How about we go back to our appartments and find our wayward friends?"

"Sounds like a plan."

**I'm back guys!!! Hope you didn't think I had died or anything.... I just fell prey to the terrible writers' block. But if you like this chapter... I've got another one. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I don't mind flames either.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to all of my past readers! And to any brave souls that wish to join the ranks! I must apologize for being so very behind in my writing…. However, fear not. For a new inspiration has come upon me, and all of my stories should be getting updates, pretty regularly too! So enjoy!**

A little while later, after paying for their food, McCoy and Uhura walked along the busy sidewalk. Once again, Leonard kept a protective hand on her back, to keep from being separated of course. They continued to make small talk until they reached the lodging wing and Leo escorted her back to the room she shared with Gaila. Nyota slowly entered the key code and walked in, turning back to face him.

"Thanks for the food and company, Leo."

"Not a problem, darlin'," he replied, smiling.

Uhura stepped forward and hugged him quickly, before kissing his cheek swiftly. Not waiting for his reaction, she fled inside and shut the door. Leo was left standing outside, a huge grin appearing on his face.

Uhura shut the door, and leaned back on it, sliding down to sit on the floor. An enormous smile appeared on her face.

_"I can't believe I just did that,"_ she thought blissfully. _"But he's so caring and such a gentleman…. Not to mention his looks. A sort of rugged look, and with the accent! Soooo sexy… Where the hell did that come from?"_

"Oh well," she mused. "What's done is done."

Suddenly, the door swished open. Nyota fell flat on her back, still smiling ridiculously.

"Ny? What the hell?" both Jim and Gaila said at the same time.

They bent down to see their crazy friend. Each grabbed an arm and lifted her upright. Jim led her to the couch as Gaila shut the door.

"What's up with her?" questioned Jim.

"Went out with Leo, I guess," Gaila answered simply, shrugging.

"Ah. Well that means I should check in on _him_," he said, kissing her softly and letting himself out, muttering as he went. "Damn newbies."

Gaila turned around and looked at Ny's happy face. "Spill Ny. I let you deal last night, but now you're gonna talk."

"I don't know what you're talking about, La."

"…"

"Ok! I followed your instructions and went to Leo's. We joked around, I thanked him, and then my shoulder hurt, so he took a look at it. We then went to lunch, made plans, went home, and I kissed his cheek and ran in here," she said rapidly.

Gaila blinked before grabbing her friend's shoulders. She was totally confused. "Whoa! Slow down hun…. You hurt your shoulder?"

"Yeah, when Spock shoved me out I hit a computer console," she said in a 'duh' tone. "_Anyway! _Leo fixed it, sort of, and we are now faced with a huge problem!"

"Hold up! He 'sort of' fixed it? Ny, he's a doctor. Either he fixed it or he didn't! And what exactly were you wearing when you guys were playing 'checkup'?"

"God Gaila! A cami… alright? And it's badly bruised, so he can only give me a pain hypo. But _that _is not the problem here!"

"I don't get it. Where's the problem?"

"I kissed Leo! Leonard Fucking McCoy! And then I ran in here and hid, so I have no idea what he thought about it, or if I offended him…. La, I just threw myself at him, like a whore!"

"Breathe, Ny. It was only a cheek peck right? No biggie! There's nothing wrong with that. And I'll bet Len didn't mind it at all…. But we are _sooo_ not through hun. Go get some lemonade and then you and I are gonna sit here and have a chat."

*Same time, but in the guys' room*

Jim entered his shared apartment and looked around cautiously.

"Bones?"

"Hmm?" came the reply.

Jim turned the corner and found McCoy on the couch, staring at a PADD. Upon closer inspection, Kirk noticed that said electronic was off. Snapping his fingers in front of his dazed friend, Jim sat down next to him.

"You do know that's not on right?"

"Sure…."

"Sooo, what've you been up to today?"

"Stuff…"

"Really? That sounds… intriguing. Care to share?"

Leo sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I am at a loss, Jim."

"I think I like Nyota. As in, 'more than a friend' like her."

"That's good! You both need someone to help you. She got cheated on; you got cheated on, perfect match!"

"You don't understand. I'm too much baggage: divorced, a father, a grump, and old. She doesn't need that."

"You, my friend, are terrible at the whole confidence thing. You're only 5 years older than her, 3 older than me, but still! Yes, you're divorced, but that's more like a long time relationship that broke up. She'll love little Joanna, you know she will. As for the grump thing, it's only sometimes, and that's true of everyone!"

"Still, she doesn't need all of that."

"What if she _wants_ it?"

"Then she's crazy…"

"So? Don't tell me you haven't noticed anything…"

"Well…."

"Tell me what happened."

"She came over here and apologized. I looked at her shoulder injury the damn hobgoblin gave her. Then we went to lunch, made plans, and then she… well… she kissed my cheek," he recounted smiling, subconsciously touching his cheek. "And earlier, she called me sweet."

Jim sat grinning at his love-struck friend. "I think this is your chance, Bones. Don't be afraid to take it."

He smiled hopefully and carried the PADD to his bed, closing the door. Just then, Jim's communicator beeped quickly.

"Jim here."

"Hey, sweetie, how's McCoy?"

"Walkin on clouds, I think."

"Good! I'm so happy for them!" she shrieked.

"Me too Lay, baby. So, need anything?"

"Ny was worried Len would be upset by the kiss. And I'm to invite you and Dr. Love over here for a movie night."

"Nah, he loved it… nice nickname babe. I'm sure we'll be there. What time?"

"Hmmm, 1900 sound good?"

"Perfect. Bye Sweetheart."

The girls spent the next couple of hours getting ready and talking. They made their own pizzas as well as more lemonade. Gaila both consoled and encouraged Nyota all the while. Then Ny picked up the apartment and Gaila did the dishes. They got blankets and pillows out and placed them in front of the couch. Soon the door chimed.

"Ny? Can you get it?"

Nyota took a deep breath and pressed the open control. She forced a smile on her face and stepped back to let Jim and Leo in.

"Hey Ny!" quipped a hyper Jim.

"Hi Nyota," stated Leo, smiling warmly.

"Hey guys!" greeted Gaila from behind Nyota. "Hey Ny? Can you make us some of your hot chocolate? Please?"

"Yeah, pretty please?" Jim pleaded.

"Sure thing," Uhura smiled, but Leo noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'll help," he offered.

Gaila and Jim grinned before heading off to the couch. He followed Nyota to the kitchen, watching her sad, worried eyes. She reached up to try and get the cocoa mix.

"Here, I'll get it," he said slowly, grabbing the box. "There ya go."

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Nyota, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Sure ya are. Please tell me?"

"I…I'm sorry for earlier. I wasn't thinking and I understand if you're mad about it or…" she trailed off when Leo began laughing. She turned away from him and started boiling some water. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and she hissed softly in pain.

"Damnit, sorry. I messed up again," Leo apologized. "Hey, I'm not laughing at you, I liked it. Honestly I did."

She spun around to face him, her eyes shining with angry, unshed tears. "Really?"

"Promise," he smiled, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. "I was laughing at the absurdity of me not liking it."

She put her arms around his neck after wiping her tears on her sleeve. She giggled as she allowed him to pull her into his firm chest.

"I'm sorry I panicked. You're very important to me and I thought I ruined our friendship."

"Nah, I'm harder to get rid of than that," he laughed, releasing her. Then he reached into his back pocket, producing a hypospray. "Here, I brought you another one, since the first obviously wore off."

"Thanks," she smiled, as he administered it.

"No problem. Sorry for grabbing it," he apologized. "Now let's see this famous hot chocolate I've heard so much about."

"Yay! Hot chocolate!" cheered Jim.

"Great. We gave Jim sugar," complained Leo. "But this really is fantastic, Nyota."

"What movies did we bring?" asked Gaila.

Nyota had _Sahara_, Jim had _Shooter_, Leo had _The Fellowship of the Ring_, and Gaila had the _Wedding Date_. Each one of them had two votes; _Sahara_ won, followed by _Shooter_. The four settled down in the pillows and blankets to enjoy their movie night.

**Sorry! That's all I have time for right now, but I have some of the next chapter typed…. What do you guys wanna see? The hobgoblin turn Green with envy? ;) Leo kiss Ny? Let me know!**


End file.
